Arrived in Wonderland/Catching up to Raven and friends
This is how arrived in Wonderland and catching up to Raven and friends goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). gang arrived in Wonderland Matau T. Monkey: Wow! What a ride. Sci-Ryan: We're in Wonderland! Connor Lacey: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: But, look at what we are wearing. I look so styleish in the Red Knight armour. Twilight Sparkle: Never mind that. Evil Ryan: Ok. But, Twilight. You got a bow? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: It appears that when we visit this world, we got some Wonderland themed outfits. Matau T. Monkey: Ash and I got some cool hats. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. And Connor. What outfit are you wearing? Connor Lacey: I guess I am wearing the clothes Raven Queen is wearing. Evil Ryan: I got a male version of Lizzie Hearts. And I'm not a sheep anymore. Evil Anna: Cool. I got an Alice outfit. Connor You know. From Alice in Wonderland? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: At least I am wearing an outfit like yours, Connor Queen. Now, where should we go? Misty (Pokémon): Maybe we should go find Raven and her friends. Evil Ryan: Ok. I hope Kion and his buds are protecting the Pride Lands. Collide Bandicoot: Yup. set off to find Raven and her friends Ryan F-Freeman: Raven! Evil Ryan: Lizzie? at the Camera Are you out there? Connor Lacey: She wouldn't be out there. Bertram T. Monkey: And I have to admit. That is an amazing silver archway. Looks like we've gone to a fork in a road. Evil Anna: Which path do we take? Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I think it's a no to go down Bandersnatch Boulevard. And Dirty Dish Drive is way too ichy. Connor Lacey and Evil Ryan: in disgust Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Maybe we could take this path. Bertram T. Monkey: Watch-winder Way. Great idea, Matau. I like your style of smartness. Connor Lacey: Let's go. go down Watch-winder Way Evil Anna: This world is amazing. Sci-Ryan: I know, my girlfriend. When we find Raven and friends and warn Lizzie's mom about the plot. This mission will be no problem. Connor Lacey: Yup. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Connor. When we find Raven, I could explain how I found a portal to this world and find a way to save Lizzie's mom. Connor Lacey: Hang on, Raven. We'll find you and the others. Crash Bandicoot: And find a way to remove the curse from Wonderland. Connor Lacey: I just hope that we can save the Queen of Hearts. Cody Fairbrother: Ok. If I was Raven, where would I find the Storybook of Legends? Bertram T. Monkey: I don't know. But, the sooner we get to the Queen of Hearts' party, the better we could save her from getting cast aside from the throne. Matau T. Monkey: Beyond what I see. head to see some birds Bertram T. Monkey: Oh ho. What do you know. Lizzie Hearts has got an eagle eye in this world. venture on. Ryan notices the waterfall flowing up Ryan F-Freeman: I have heard of a waterfall, Connor. But it's flowing upstream. Fishing Boat man: A good day to you, chaps. Coco Bandicoot: Good day to you too. Matau T. Monkey: Well. I guess it might be flowing upstream. I bet we are on the right track. Sci-Ryan: laughs That's funny. Cody Fairbrother: Like it. I think Kitty would see her mom again. keep on going. Ryan looks around Ryan F-Freeman: Beyond what you see. Beyond what you.... Connor Lacey: What is Ryan doing, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: I think in order to find Raven and her friends, Master Ryan must look beyond what he see. Bertram T. Monkey: But, if your master look beyond what he see in Wonderland, how will he know we'll see Raven and her friends? Matau T. Monkey: I think we are following the path. You know. Like Timon going beyond what he see. Twilight Sparkle: I hope we could know that Ryan spots Raven. Evil Ryan: Come on. There will be some time to smell the flowers after we catch up with Raven and her friends and save Lizzie's mom. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Evil me. And I know in Wonderland, the flowers smell us. Connor Lacey: silly That's funny, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Someone have to say it. looks around then Ryan spots Raven and her friends Ryan F-Freeman: Connor! I found them! Connor Lacey: You did? Where they are now? Ryan F-Freeman: They are here in this world. Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Maddie! We are here! Madaline Hatter: Huh? Do any of you hear something? Lizzie Hearts: Sounds a bit like Matau to me. Briar Beauty: Yup. It's Matau and the others. Evil Ryan: Hey, guys. We came here to help you out. Apple White: That's nice of you. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Ryan tried to recite the spell what Raven said earlier at Ever After High and... yawns We got transported to this world.. asleep Connor Lacey: Crash! Bertram T. Monkey: I'll carry him so I could wake Human Crash up. Crash Bandicoot: You do that. At least I am not asleep. Sci-Ryan: I hope we could party after we save Lizzie's mom. Crash Bandicoot (EG): up Oh. I'm awake. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I did know that I tried to recite the spell backwards so it could brake the curse. But, like you and your friends, Raven. My friends and I got transported to here. Raven Queen: Yeah. That is what I did. Bertram T. Monkey: And we did gain some new oufits on our way to Wonderland. Ryan F-Freeman: And I have to admit. That is a nice red bow, Apple. Apple White: Thanks, Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Looks like Ryan and Raven got us here and broke the curse. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't think I... Evil Ryan: You and Raven finally made up for what the Evil Queen did. Pinkie Pie: This calls for a party! Crash Bandicoot: Hold on, Pinkie. We could party after we save Lizzie's mom from some no good villain. Who ever they are. Evil Ryan: You're right. Pinkie Pie: Yup. Connor Lacey: I guess the bow do fits Twilight well. Evil Ryan: And that flamingo on my hat do brings out some style. Spikewave: Connor Lacey. I didn't know Ryan had broke the curse. Connor Lacey: I don't know if he did that or not. Cody Fairbrother: I guess this outfit do have a cat tail with a hand watch. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Pikachu You think we could find and save Lizzie's mom, Pikachu? Pikachu: I think so, Ryan. Maybe we could find the Storybook of Legends while we're at it. Ash Ketchum: gasps Connor Lacey: What happened? Matau T. Monkey: Pikachu talks? Pikachu: What? Matau and Crash can talk and I can only say my name? Bertram T. Monkey: Of course, naturally. I know you can talk because I talk as well. You like Ash. Pikachu: I know, Bertram. Evil Ryan: I don't know if you talking is part of the curse or not, Pikachu. Pikachu: Same here, Evil Ryan. And I know Ash is my best friend. Ash Ketchem: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts